In recent years, so-called social games in which a plurality of players (users) can mutually communicate have become known in the art, in the form of games provided to a mobile terminal via a communication network. In a social game, for example, a quest may be executed using a deck (team) including a character selected by a user, or a battle may be performed with another user or a non-player character (NPC).
Which character is to be selected to make a deck may be an important part of a user's game strategy. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a different attack selected from the attacks of individual characters is performed as a “cooperation skill” when a predetermined combination of characters is included in the deck.
[Patent Literature 1] cited above, is JP-A-2016-202418.